


he's going to be in my wedding pictures;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, WOO, Weddings, an au? really? another one?, fUCKIN NERDS, i promise there's cutesies, loads, my fuckin oc's man, that's really fucking suggestive damnit, they're all nerds, this is fucking long well done for attempting to get through it, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South the matchmaker strikes again, its just bad luck Arizona needs a date to her twin sister's wedding. Well, when i say bad luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's going to be in my wedding pictures;

She met him two weeks ago, this was insane, no scratch that, _South_ was insane. "Your _brother_?" She can't be serious right now, there's no way in hell she was being serious. Connie was on the couch beside the purple haired tormentous demon examining her stubby nails, "Well, North _has_ been saying about wanting to get back into the dating game.." " _Brother_." "And? Pft, If he could get a date on his own i wouldn't be saying anything, but damn he's all fucking cute and nice and shit but he's crap with women. Do this for me, Arie. Please, for the love of god _get my brother laid_." There's a snort from behind them and Arie can see Tex roll her eyes as she makes the commute from their small kitchen to the back door, water bottles in hand. The pink haired flicks her eyes back toward the other two and sighs, because really, did she have any other option? "How do i go about this, then?"

South punches the air and Arizona almost regrets saying yes already.

 

Mex drags her out for the pickup of her wedding dress, quizzes her about the cute brazillian guy that was checking her out at the bar the other week while the what she can only assume was a type of intern or something looked on at them from the counter with a longing look on his face. "So, got a date yet or are you still moaning about it to purple?" An exaggerated sigh came from her chest, and she silently cursed Connie for gossiping with Wash. "Possibly." It takes her sister a minute before she realises that she hadn't said no, she stops half way through a sentence and looks at her with a incredulous look. "..Possibly?" There's a moment of silence and it is only broken when Arizona looks away from her sisters raised eyebrow. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? Has he hinted about it, are you friends? I need to know who this guy is, Arie. He's going to be in my _wedding pictures_ , i need to know who he is." She stutters for a minute, and then takes a breath to say something about him knowing South but gets caught off by Ala, with her pink folder and black heels clicking across the floor. Ahh thank god for wedding planners and their good timing.

 

They're at a small restaurant in the city, Mex is picking the cherry tomato halves out of her salad and Ala is sipping on a gin and tonic when her sister mentions it again. "So, what's his name?" Going in with the small questions, are we? "I think i should wait and let you meet him at the rehearsal.." The look on Mex's face makes it and Ala laughs while putting up a slender finger with a decadent painted nail, "Actually, it would be advised that Mex doesn't know about the date situation, keeps her from relaxing." Her sister grumbles, pulls a meh face and stuffs a piece of lettuce in her mouth. "I hate both of you." There's a tsk from the side of her and Arie can't help but laugh at her sister's expression.

 

She gets home at five and sets her bag on the table beside the door before walking into the kitchen, shrugging her damp coat off. It had rained while she was walking home and all she really wanted was a cup of that tea Wyoming had bought her for christmas - the one that smelled like cinnamon without the bitter taste. Oh she was pretty sure it was heaven. The kettle was half boiled when she looked up to North standing in the doorway leading to the living room, a slightly nervous, awkward air about him. Looks like she wouldn't get her tea, then.

 

"So.." She sighs and flicks the kettle off, turning herself around and hopping up onto the counter. "South strikes again, then." His hand is on the back of his neck, and he's not really looking at her, his eyes flickering to the side ever so often. "Kind of, yeah." Arie bites her lip and looks down at her hands, "Look, i know that you've got Theta, and you probably don't have time. Its fine. You don't need..." she shrugs her shoulders lightly and wonders if she could pay the brazilian bartender to be her date. "No! Uh-" He coughs slightly, and she looks up with a raised eyebrow at his exclamation, slightly confused. "I mean, it uh, would be nice to get out.. with you.. a woman." She nearly laughs at that, but stops herself for the sake of his courage, damn, how did such a guy get stuck with a sister like South. "You sure? I wouldn't want to.." "No, its.. I'd like to." There's an almost secret like smile on her face, but North's is wide and completely adorable and Arie nearly forgets to tell him the date.

-

 

A yellow dress. A fucking _yellow dress_. "You have got-" "You're wearing it." "Mex-" "Nope. Wear it or im disowning you." Arie whines at that, paws at the chiffon fabric on the outside and then sighs, her sister at the side of her a triumphant look on her face.

-

 

She's pretty sure he's not coming. There's yellow roses in her hair, a few pink strands fall as she looks around and she can see Indi looking at her with a slightly worried look on her face from the other side of the lobby, near the doors leading to the rooms where the bride and groom were. She stares at the bouquet in her hand, a sigh on her lips. Should have known, Arizona, should have fucking _known_. Had been holding out on Mex for a week, had been pulling her along, had been _waiting_ for this day. Had been let down, dropped without a parachute into a volcano.

 

She was _angry_ at herself, felt like stamping her foot on the marble floor to get what she wanted - but most often than not those kids never got anything, after that. When she looks over to where Indiana was standing Mex is there instead, a sorry look on her face. Arie shakes her head, fighting back stupid tears that were brimming in her eyes and swallows, glancing back at the door before making her way to her sister, a sigh coming from her chest as she passed her, the droop of her shoulders evident. "Arie.." Mex is following her, catches her arm before they get to the door and forces her sister to look at her. "He's an idiot, alright? He's a _stupid_ fucking _idiot_ that doesn't know what he's missing out on." The pink haired attempts to speak, but all that comes from her is a croak and she blinks to get the tears from her eyes. "Not an idiot. Just..." She looks around helplessly and Mex reaches out for her shoulder, but Arie shakes her head and swallows the lump in her throat. "No, nuh uh. Today is a happy day, mhm? _Your_ day. I'm not going to ruin it." There's a bittersweet look on her twin's face, but she doesn't give in and smiles instead, because this was her sister's _wedding_ and if he couldn't be bothered to turn up - fuck him.

 

Ala is fluffing the train on Mex's dress, and Arie's holding her bouquet when Indi's phone rings, a muffled, almost silent beep coming from her. Mex raises her eyebrow and looks at her bridesmaid, taking her flowers from Arie. "Answer it, Indi. For the love god, answer it." There's a sigh and Indiana reaches up her skirt to get her phone, clasped against her thigh, pressing the answer button and bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" There's a muffled voice on the other end and she nods a couple of times before ending the call, looking over to Arie. "There's someone at the door for you." Arie splutters but Mex is smiling slightly and nudging her twin. "Go." A look is shared between them and a sigh comes from the pink haired as she hurries off down the corridor to the main lobby, a smug smile on the bride's face.

 

This  _isn't_  the time, god dammit. She almost runs - almost falls a few times, too - down the stairs to the main doors and walks straight into a worried looking, suited up North. His arms fly out to her shoulders and Arie steps back a little to get a look at his face. His hair is verging on the cute side of a mess, his button flower in his hand, probably in too much of a rush to put it on. She smiles slightly at the thought and takes it from his hand, reaching up to pin it in place as he looks down at her careful fingers securing it, a soft sorry look on his face. "Sorry." His voice is quiet, and Arie looks up at him, her hands smoothing his suit jacket, a small smile on her face. "Its alright." Her tone matches his and she could've swore he was about to kiss her before NJ came running down the stairs with Mex's shout floating after her.

-

 

He nudges her side after her brother finally looks away from the table they were sitting at, and she looks up to him, strands of hair falling from the neat updo that had stayed in for so long. "Hey," There's a table full of kids to their right so he has to lean down to whisper his words, and he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, subconsciously leaning close to her, his breath hot against the skin of her neck. "You look pretty in yellow." A breathy laugh comes from her mouth and he raises an eyebrow, his hand softly tracing the hem of where the chiffon ended against her knee. "You don't believe me, do you?" She shakes her head slightly, breathing in to speak when he catches her lips with his, left hand still firm on her knee and his right hand reaching up to hold the back of her neck. Her hand reaches out to pull him closer by his waistcoat, gripping the fabric tightly between her fingers as she kisses back sweetly.

 

There's a snort to the left of them and the sound of a slap when someone - York - was undoubtedly going to do something stupid and North pulls away, only to kiss her again softly, but quickly. South's voice sounded out in Arizona's ears and she spared a look towards her friend, "Fuck, if i'd thought he'd have went for it like that i would have done this sooner." The purple haired is getting a pointed look from Wash and she sighs, rolling her eyes. " _Fudge_ , then." She mumbles a string of curse words under her breath as she looks around the room, Arie smiles, on the verge of a laugh and looks back to North, who's not even paying attention to the rest of them, but only staring at her with a soft smile ghosting over his face.

 

She was quite happy noting every aspect of North's face, really happy that their hands were now intertwined, so happy that he blushed lightly, like small speckles on his pale skin, when he could feel her gaze linger for a little too long. She loved that in certain lights and up close his eyes were purple, loved that his fingers were absentmindedly playing with the hem of her dress, that as soon as she looked away to respond to someone, he looked over to watch her. They were finally alone again at the table, the reception at a point where everyone is in a similar stage of drunk and are all up dancing, whether they normally would or not, and North was leaning over to her for another kiss, a light scent of wine in his breath, their lips almost touching when two hands planted themselves on her shoulders. "Sooo, i know you two are doing the whole lovey dovey couple thing and its great and you've sucessfully pissed off Henry because he didn't get to meet North before you kissed him - buuut. I've just gotten married and well, i need to dance with my twin whether she likes it or not." A laugh bubbles up from North's chest and he looks down momentarily, before pressing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips and letting Mex drag her away.

-

 

There's a bout of giggles and a happy yell coming from North's backyard, which, isn't really a strange occurrence, but South could hear a woman's laugh with all the noise and her protective meter amps up a little. As she peeks her head out the back door, she sees Theta run off to play with toys on the far end of the garden and her brother smile, reach out and pull Arizona closer and kiss her softly, looking up when a particularly loud yell came from the small one but smiling when he realised that his son was alright, dropping his eyes back down to the woman in front of him. The purple haired ducked her head back into the house and left the sugar on the side, a slight smile on her face.

Fuckin' North did it again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> incase you didn't catch michigan and iowa in there, iowa is the intern and michigan is the brazilian bartender. the more you know! woo kudos to the biggest nerd for keeping me up while i had a little breakdown about things not being ordered in the middle of this thing. woo.


End file.
